Problem: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{1}{6p} + \dfrac{1}{3p}$
Answer: In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $6p$ and $3p$ $\lcm(6p, 3p) = 6p$ $ k = \dfrac{1}{1} \cdot \dfrac{1}{6p} + \dfrac{2}{2} \cdot \dfrac{1}{3p} $ $k = \dfrac{1}{6p} + \dfrac{2}{6p}$ $k = \dfrac{1 +2}{6p}$ $k = \dfrac{3}{6p}$ Simplify the expression by dividing the numerator and denominator by 3: $k = \dfrac{1}{2p}$